Your Love's All I Need
by btamamura
Summary: Sequel to Yasusen DVD Marathon, but can be read as a standalone. Yasuaki and Yasutsugu want to get something special for Eisen and Motomi. Shounen-ai Yasuaki x Eisen, Yasutsugu x Motomi, mention of Tenma x Akane and Yoritada x Karin


Your Love's All I Need

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de, or its characters. They are the property of Mizuno Tooko-san and Koei. If I did own it, Yasuaki and Eisen, as well as Yasutsugu and Motomi, would fall in love with each other._

_**Author's Note:**__ This is the sequel to __**Yasusen DVD Marathon**__ which was my Yasusen Valentine's fic for 2008. However, this can be read as a standalone. _

_There may be some confusion with the Valentine's Day scene. The conversations between Yasuaki and Eisen, and Yasutsugu and Motomi are the exact same thing, so I'm switching back and forth instead of repeating it, but the final paragraph...imagine a split-screen as it focuses on both couples at the same time. _

_I hope you enjoy this fic. Happy Valentine's Day for 2009! Sorry it's a little late..._

The two onmyouji stood outside the shop window, just glancing in to see if they could find something in particular. What brought them out there in the first place?

FLASHBACK

Yasuaki knew Valentine's Day was fast approaching. He remembered what he and Eisen had done the year before to celebrate. They'd stayed in and watched DVDs of shounen-ai and yaoi anime provided by Akane. That had been nice and all, but it wasn't really very special. Numerous times he'd been pestered by Tomomasa asking what he planned to do with Eisen on the day, and each time his response was the same: _I don't know_. That resulted in a lecture from the older man.

Yasutsugu was facing the same problem. This was his first year with Motomi as his partner in more than one sense of the word. But, he didn't know what he could do with his partner to make their first Valentine's Day so special. He was of course teased by Hisui, who was promptly told off by Yukitaka. Maybe...maybe Yasuaki would know? After all, he too was with his partner in more than one sense of the word, but for longer. Maybe Yasuaki had an idea as to what to do.

The two onmyouji met in the park the day before Valentine's Day, if they'd met at either of their houses, there was a chance of Eisen or Motomi overhearing, thus spoiling the surprise. "Hisui has been annoying me endlessly for the last week, always asking me what I plan to do with Motomi for Valentine's Day."

"I am getting the same from Tomomasa. Last year, Eisen and I stayed in and watched some DVDs that Miko had allowed us to watch together. But, Tomomasa says it wasn't special."

"And, all over this town, I have been getting told I need to buy something special for Motomi."

"I know. _Show you love them with this_, correct?"

"Yes."

"They are persistant."

Yasutsugu nodded. "Then maybe we do need to buy something special."

"Yes, you may be right."

"Let us look in the shops."

END FLASHBACK

And that led to them standing outside a shop window, just having a look. They exchanged looks and shook their heads. "Nothing," they murmured before moving onto the next shop.

Motomi was at Eisen and Yasuaki's house. The two Ten no Genbu decided to make homemade chocolates for their partners. Akane and Karin had given them the idea when Akane mentioned she'd make some for Tenma, while Karin would make some for Yoritada. Eisen got out the bowls and all utensils they'd need, while Motomi prepared the ingredients. The second Ten no Genbu turned to the first. "Eisen-sama, I am not really sure if Yasutsugu likes chocolate."

"I was a bit worried about that myself when Miko first told me she would make chocolate for Tenma-dono. But then I saw Yasuaki eating a chocolate bar and he seemed to enjoy it. Yasuaki and Yasutsugu-dono are very alike, maybe in terms of taste too."

Motomi nodded and smiled tenderly. "Yes, you're right. Okay, everything has been set up."

"Okay. Here's the recipe, so first, what we have to do is..." Eisen read the recipe and they followed it to the best of their abilities.

The day was drawing to an end, but so far, they were still empty-handed. Nothing they found was special enough to show their partners just how much they loved them. They definitely refused to give their partners flowers. Jewellery was out of the question too. For one thing, it was way too expensive. It was a day for lovers, but they still had to be cautious, knowing not everybody was very accepting of those who had feelings for one of the same gender. Teddy bears, no. A simple card, no. Nothing was special enough.

They'd finished making the chocolate before dark and hid it in a section of the refridgerator that Yasuaki wouldn't think to look in. Motomi took his with him back home, making sure to keep it hidden from Yasutsugu.

The next day was Valentine's Day. Yasuaki and Yasutsugu both woke up feeling a bit upset concerning their failure to find something special.

Eisen and Motomi noticed, but they didn't know why their partners were so down.

Eisen handed a gift box to Yasuaki. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Yasuaki accepted the box with a small smile. "Thank you, Eisen. Happy Valentine's Day." He opened the box and saw numerous chocolates. Most were heart-shaped, as was tradition. But, he also saw some were turtle-shaped. He assumed they were meant to resemble Genbu. His partner went through all the trouble to make him these chocolates, but he had nothing to give in return. He frowned.

Eisen became worried. "Yasuaki? Are they not to your liking?"

He faced his partner. "No, it isn't that."

"What's wrong?" Motomi asked Yasutsugu.

"I have nothing to give you in return. I wanted to get you something special to show you how much I love you, but I couldn't find anything special enough."

"Oh, Yasutsugu..."

"Why would you think I would need a special gift to show how much you love me? I already know how much you love me, and I love you just as much. I don't need anything materialistic, all that I want for Valentine's Day is to spend it with you. I love you so much, Yasuaki. All I will ever want from you is your love, and I will return it always with my own."

"I love you too, Motomi. Very much. That's why I was troubled when I was unable to find you the perfect gift."

"As far as I am concerned, I will always have the perfect gift from you, and it is given to me everyday."

"What is that?"

"Your love, your company, your warmth, everything about you. You mean more to me than anything else in the world."

"Motomi... Still you went through the trouble to make these chocolates, I do want to give you something in return."

"You don't have to, but if you insist, then there is White Day next month."

Yasuaki smiled and nodded. "You're right. I will give you something for White Day." He picked out a chocolate heart from the box and tried it. "It is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it."

Yasutsugu finished the heart, and then he picked out another. "Share this with me?" he requested of his partner.

Motomi nodded, and blushing lightly he leaned close to Yasutsugu.

Yasutsugu held up the heart. "Okay, now!" He leaned in to eat his half.

Motomi leaned in to eat his half.

Soon, the heart was gone, and their lips met. The kiss was very sweet, but the chocolate had nothing to do with it. It was because the kiss was shared between the Ten no Genbu and Chi no Genbu who were in love.

The End


End file.
